


My Pets Probably Think I'm Crazy

by sweetpineapplepizza



Series: Domestic Animals [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Dean is a stud, Fluff, Kinda Pet POV, M/M, Pets, Seth is hopelessly in love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ambrollins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpineapplepizza/pseuds/sweetpineapplepizza
Summary: I headcannon that Seth talks to his pets about literally everything so behold this lovely fic. Ambrollins.





	My Pets Probably Think I'm Crazy

The door shut swiftly behind him and Seth immediately slid down it, sighing with content.

He felt a wet, tiny nose prod at him arm. Kevin wagged his tail happily, finally seeing his Dad come home always put him in a good mood. Seth giggled, just as happy as Kevin seemed. With careful hands, Seth lifted the small Yorkie up and let him attack his face with small licks.

Seth couldn’t contain his helpless giggles. It filled the room up as his happiness radiated out of him. “You should’ve been there, Kevin!” He gleamed.

The swooning man lied on his back. Eye closed, he felt Kevin’s small paws lay weight on his chest. “He took me on a nature walk, Kevin.” His legs kicked off the floor. “He held my _hand_ …”

To Kevin’s excitement, the word ‘walk’ had him running around, his small barks alarming his owner.

“Oh no, Kevin,” Seth whined, pushing him gently away from the front door. “I’ll take you out later, I wanna tell you about my date with Dean.”

So, Seth lifted the small dog from the floor, and over to the couch. Kevin was placed in the mans’ lap, then Seth continued his rambling.

“He first picked me up, without telling me where we were going and from that moment I was just head over heels, gosh, Dean is so _mysterious_ …”

Kevin’s eyes were on him, despite his probably utter perplexed understanding of what he was saying. But, Kevin knew he was happy, and whenever his owner would talk about _Dean,_ that whatever this _Dean_ was, made him extra happy. He was willing to wait for a walk for that.

“…Then I told him the date was great, even though we were like, halfway through the walk? I told him he was great, too. God, I was such an idiot but his smile was so radiant. After that he kissed me, oh man, his lips were so soft, Kevin!”

The man collapsed on the couch, sighing with glee. Kevin was back to licking Seth’s happy face in an instant when he heard a meow from above him.

“Darrel!” The cats’ owner exclaimed, ignoring Kevin’s adorable attack on his face. He stuck a hand right in front of the black cat. The feline took the bait, and rubbed his head on his owners’. “Anyways,” Seth continued, “He was such a good kisser, it like, kissing two clouds, you know? Well you wouldn’t know, you’re domestic animals…”

Seth’s smile kept the room bright, and both his pets noticed it. As he went on with the outcome of his date, the cat and dog shared a look. They both knew how happy the ‘Dean’ made their dad, and would make sure whatever it is, they would keep it.

“Oh,” He interrupted himself, which snapped his pets out of their gaze. Both of Seth’s hands came to pat their furry heads. His smile was bright when he said, “He’s coming over for dinner in a few days, so you two better behave yourselves.”

A hand left Kevin’s head, and now both were cupping Darrel’s confused face. “Dean told me he doesn’t have a good history with cats. Show him you’re the best kitty in the world.” And chaste kiss was placed on the top of the cats’ head.

Seth left his spot on the couch to make his way to his room, singing some cheesy love song on the way.

Kevin and Darrel shared a look. They both knew they had a mission.

Keep their Dad this happy, forever.

The two pets shared one more look before Kevin made his way to Seth’s room. After all, he was promised a walk.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this fic idea for a while!!! Hope it was good uwu


End file.
